Deceptions
by XDchan
Summary: .:ADOPTED FROM HONEST LIE:. Slight AU Noah!Allen. As a Noah with innocence Allen Walker is a wild card and he knows it, and now he needs to choose who to save; friends or family?
1. Confusion I

**Yo XDchan here, just came to tell you that I've adopted Honest Lie's story 'Deceptions' since he/she/idk didn't want to continue so umm yeah...... that's all I've got.**

**Disclaimer: look up at your address box and get back to me, fyi I DID NOT write this chapter nor did I write the other 7 **

* * *

**Deceptions**

_Chapter 1: Confusion I_

_Bermago Lombardy, Italy._

It was pitch black in the town, the sole light coming from a room in an old, worn out inn that had seen better days. Repeated hisses of annoyance could be heard, paper being crumpled, thrown.

"Che! We have been in this town for almost a week now, and we still haven't found it! Can't those stupid Finders even do their jobs right?" Hissed the Japanese with long hair. He was giving off a deadly aura of annoyance, taking so long to do a job without having many fights was getting on his nerves.

"Calm down Yu-chan! Isn't it nice to finally have some peace?" Replied his red-haired companion who was sitting next to him, smiling. The smile was not mirrored however, as the Japanese would have slashed off his head, had he not ducked quick enough. The sword caused a vase to break into perfect halves before shattering on the floor.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Call me that one more time and I swear I'll shave off all of that ridiculous red hair of yours!" He said shooting an ice cold glare at the red-haired.

"You guys, stop arguing! The faster we finish this, the faster we can go home! And if we break anymore things here, the innkeeper is going to kick us out!" A Chinese girl cut in, looking annoyed at the two. "The report said that several townspeople have seen a woman near sunset singing, but none of the townspeople know who she is woman, so all we have to do is to wait for the sun to set to see this woman!"

"We _have_ been waiting for sunset for the past five days though Lenalee-chan! Maybe Yu-chan is right this time, maybe there is no inn--"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

**.x. .X. .x.**

_Outskirts of Town: Governor's Estate_

It was a clean and simple looking estate, built from the finest wood, with grand windows. It had a feel of elegance to it, despite its basic design. That is, if elegance came with a tinge of poison. The house had an eerie feeling to it, as if something was not quite right, but you couldn't put your finger on what it was. Around the estate, maids were busying themselves, from watering the blooming garden that grew around the estate to tidying anything that looked out of place. It was a quiet, peaceful morning. Well, it was until a shrill girlish voice pierced the calm.

"Allennn~ !" sang a girl with messy dark hair wearing clothes that had a touch of a gothic feel to them. She twirled around in the garden, waving a large lollipop before stopping in front of a boy who was several inches taller than her. He was wearing a casual suit that contrasted with his bright white hair.

"Let's go to town Allen~! You promised you'll play with me today!" She pouted while half dragging him outside.

"Eh? But won't Sheryl-san wonder where we are?"

"He won't care-"

"What do you mean I won't care? Of course I would care about my two adorable, little children!" The voice came out of nowhere, as he came down from the stairway, beaming at the two faces. One could almost see sparkles in his eyes.

"And Allen-kun, why are you still calling me Sheryl-san? Call me Papa! And why are you two going in to town today? You two barely ever go to town!" He asked them, while looking back and forth between the two as he awaited the answer.

"The Duke wants us to get something in town, and he doesn't want Allen to go alone because there might be exorcists there." She replied cheerfully, while licking on her lollipop.

His face turned a bit more serious after hearing those words. He didn't want his two cute, little children get hurt. "Well Rhode, take care of Allen okay?"

"Sheryl-san…I can take care of myself…"

"No, Rhode make sure Allen doesn't get hurt from those exorcists okay? You haven't mastered all your abilities yet, Allen-kun. Besides, this is your first real mission from the Earl!" He replied, before letting them go. "Be careful!"

"Father, you worry too much!" was the only reply he gotten from the small girl.

The two siblings walked out of the mansion, one of them skipping, dragging the other towards the road to the small town nestled below the hill.

**.x. .X. .x.**

_In Town._

"Lavi! Lavi, wake up!" shouted the Chinese girl with long pig tails, before said boy finally woke up.

"What is it Lenalee-chan? Did you guys finally find it?" He asked hopefully, before sitting upright in his cramped bed, the area around it was littered with various books and documents he had been reading.

"No…" she replied in a disappointed tone. "Nii-san said we can go back after today if we still can't find it."

"Che. About damn time." Kanda had been meditating on his bed. It was the first time he had spoken all morning. He was in an irritable mood after being stuck in one place for so long without any action. But then again, he was _always_ irritable.

"Well…since we're waiting for sunset anyway, why don't we go get some breakfast? We haven't exactly done anything in this town besides asking for more information." Lenalee offered, pulling out a bag of coins.

"Great! Food other than that nasty cabbage soup from this place." Lavi brightened up considerably after hearing the recent news.

He bolted down the stairs, with Lenalee right behind him. With one last "Che." Kanda got up as well, reluctantly following his teammates down the rickety wooden stairs. It was going to be a long day. He was sure of it.

**.x. .X. .x.**

Allen's stomach grumbled. He was starving, and he hadn't ate breakfast yet. Rhode noticed it, but then again you will have to be deaf to not hear the noise. Nearby people looked around, wondering where the sound could have been coming from.

"Let's go get some breakfast first! You're stomach grumbles really loud, Allen!" She laughed, and quickly pulled him to the nearest café she can find.

"Thanks Rhode, I'm _starving_." A waiter soon scooted up to their table. He looked gratefully up at the waiter, before placing his order.

"I want fifteen pancakes, a dozen waffles, oh and do you have French toast too? Because if you do I would like twenty of those, as well as four glasses or orange juice, three bowls of cereal, ten eggs…" However, the only reaction he gotten from the waiter was sheer amazement, before he quickly jotted all the things the relatively small teenager wanted, before wondering if these kids can actually pay for it.

Rhode, sensing this, merely took out a small wad of bills, before pulling out a hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change, it can be your tip." she said to the waiter, smiling at his expression. He was looking at the two trying to hide his shock and glee, before placing their order. However, her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed who was walking through the gates, uniformed with a rose cross. Her eyes narrowed.

Exorcists.

They sat down two tables down from them. Rhode however, only recognized one of them. She vaguely recalled her name. What was it? Laura? Lisa? The name finally came to her. Lenalee. She was the one that escaped her last time with those boots of hers. Rhode smiled to herself. No way she was escaping death this time.

"Allen, there's three exorcists here." She whispered to her brother, who was now almost finished with his 'breakfast'.

Allen looked up from his dish, alarmed. He never actually met an exorcist before. After all, he just awakened a two months earlier, even though he was born with innocence in his left hand. "An exception that will be greatly beneficial" the Earl had said.

"Don't worry, Allen. Even right now, with your powers you can probably defeat them. But don't use your Noah powers unless you really have to...And since we can't collect the Innocence until sunset...let's have some fun with them." Rhode whispered, before standing up on a chair. A few people looked at her, as if she was going crazy, not knowing that it might as well could be their final moments.

"Exorcists! Guess who has come to play?" She sang towards them.

* * *

**For all of you who may or may not care this story has no pairings.**

**This is a big problem - or a big plus depending on how you look at it. But anyways for the next few weeks I'm gonna hold a poll of sorts, you can vote for your favorite pairings there but if you don't see yours there just put the pairing in a review and I'll put it on.**

**That's basically it for now byeXD  
**


	2. Confusion II

**Disclaimer: this story is adopted, I did not write this chapter and I only own copies of the manga so XP**

**

* * *

**

**Deceptions**

_Chapter 2: Confusion II_

"Exorcists! Guess who has come to play?" She sang towards them. She hopped off her chair and started walking towards the three.

They turned towards the sound. The girl's skin was now turning ash grey, her eyes slowly taking the color of gold. Across her forehead, a line of crosses appeared. She smiled sadistically at them, as she stopped halfway infront of their table.

"A MONSTER! SHE'S A MONSTER!" A woman cried, pointing at Rhode, who was still sucking on the candy.

"Humans, so annoying." She sighed, before she stabbed the woman with the end of her lollipop, before pulling it out. Blood dripped onto the floor, as the woman collapsed on her seat. The rest of the room stood still, petrified.

"Tch. So annoying." But Kanda's annoyed face soon turned into a smile as he whipped out Mugen and dashed towards the girl. Around them, customers began to scream and run out of the café for their lives, silently thanking the distraction provided.

"KANDA WAIT, ATTACKS DON'T WORK ON HER!" She yelled, but she was too late. Kanda already swung his sword with lightning speed at Rhode. However, the attack merely passed through her.

"What the hell...?" He cursed. "You brat, what did you do?" Lenalee and Lavi ran up to the Noah as well, Innocence activated.

"Heh. So I'm guessing if there's a Noah here there really is Innocence in this town."

"Thaaaat's right!" She sang in a mocking tone, before Kanda had tried to cut her again.

"What is this? Some kind of cheap illusion?" He tried to cut her again, as she laughed at his efforts.

"Silly exorcists! Can an illusion do this?" Candles started to appear around the exorcists, before they plummeted down towards them. They easily dodged, only to have more candles appearing.

"Oh well, if you couldn't dodge that you guys wouldn't be that much fun…after all, you do know how much my candles hurt Lenalee! ...But I shouldn't have all the fun…" she turned towards Allen, who was watching the battle, looking a bit bored.

"Another Noah?" The Bookman apprentice raised an eyebrow, cautious. It was the first time the three noticed he was there. They would be at a very undesirable disadvantage against two Noahs. Their best idea then would be to flee-

"Allen, why don't you show them what your Innocence can do mmm?" She grinned towards the exorcists, awaiting for their reaction. There was a shocked silence.

"T-that's impossible! How would…why would an exorcist join up with the-" But she was cut off, when the boy now clothed in what looked like a white cape dashed at them, with an arm that looked like a claw, raised. Lenalee caught a glimpse of the arm. On the center, a crystal looking cross glowed with a faint green light. It was unmistakable. It was Innocence. In their shock, his clawed hand nearly gotten Lavi, missing his head just by a few inches. A few strands of red hair fell onto the floor.

"That was dangerous…" If he had dodged a split second later, his head just might have been cut off. But he couldn't fully concentrate on the battle, as his curiosity was too great. Why would an exorcist join up with the Noah? It made absolutely no sense. The Noah hated Innocence above all else. Wouldn't they have destroyed him without a second thought? Or was he a new experiment from the Earl? After all, there were no records in history of an exorcist teaming up with The Earl. If they did, they would become a Fallen One. So why is he so much different?

"Che. Another one?" Kanda's attention was turned to the boy, seeing he can't hit the girl. He swung Mugen towards his opponent's legs, who did a flip to dodge it.

"Wait, Kanda! He's one of us!" Lenalee tried to run after him, but Rhode stepped in between them.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have an unfinished score to settle, Lenalee! So don't ruin Allen's fun…but since we're waiting anyway, why don't we play a little game?" With another sadistic smile, she sent more candles after Lenalee and Lavi, not giving them enough time to attack back.

Meanwhile, the game of cat and mouse ensued with Allen and Kanda.

"Freaking monkey!" He hissed, when he missed again. The god damn boy can do acrobatics? This was so annoying. First it's a girl who can't get attacked physically, now a freaking bean sprout that kept jumping away or blocking his attacks. He fumed, annoyance growing every second. All he wanted was to cut something up. He cut through another table, as his opponent somehow gracefully avoided it.

"HANDS UP! WE'RE THE POLICE!" A group of policemen walked up to the café, cautious. Guns at the ready if they needed them. They however, didn't expect to see a child and four teenagers being the criminals, much less attacking candles.

"Ha-ha! They even sent policemen over here? What idiots!" Rhode laughed with glee, as she turned her head to the window. Her eyes glinted with a murderous intent, as she abruptly stopped her candles in midair, intending to send them to the men who were now looking absolutely terrified.

However, during the sudden opening, Lavi took the chance to use Hiban. The hammer crashed into the floor, as an enormous fiery snake erupted from the ground, melting the candles.

By then most of the policemen already fainted from the sight.

"Lavi! Kanda! We have to stop fighting before anymore civilians get hurt!" cried Lenalee. Using her dark boots, she managed to get Lavi out of the building, while motioning for Kanda to follow them. Rhode simply watched, amused.

"You got lucky this time, bean sprout!" He spat, glaring at the white haired-boy while swinging his sword, only to be blocked again, before running after them, throwing a hateful glare.

"I'M. NOT. A. BEAN. SPROUT!"

**.x. .X. .x.**

_At the Inn._

"Nii-san! I mean it! This boy had an Innocence, but he was working with a Noah!" Lenalee was on the phone with her brother, discussing their latest battle. However, she was having a hard time trying to convince her brother, who is a proud scientist of something that should never exist.

"Eh? Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you? Maybe it was another Noah or an akuma using illusions." He offered, still not taking her seriously.

"No Nii-san! It was Innocence! It had the shape of Innocence, and all the characteristics!"

"If it was Innocence he would have turned into a Fallen One already-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, as Kanda took the phone from Lenalee, who was starting to get exasperated. He was in a foul mood and was still annoyed about the battle an hour ago.

"Listen four eyes, it was Innocence alright? If it was an akuma or something else, Mugen would've cut through his claw, but he blocked it, and it did no damage at all." He hated to admit it. He didn't hit the bean sprout _once_.

There was a silence on the other end.

"Try to bring him back to head quarters."

"WHAT? He's with the Noah! _Are you out of your bloody mind_?"

"We'll send more exorcists for backup…Miranda Lotto and Marie Noise should be only 4 train stops down…I'll contact them. They should reach you guys before the end of today." sighed Komui. He still didn't believe it was Innocence. In no way, was it possible. Ever since the Order was created over a century ago, no such things happened. He was half confused on how to deal with the subject, but he knew what the head generals wanted. They couldn't afford losing an exorcist, but at the same time they can't afford anymore enemies.

"Do whatever is necessary to bring him back...kill him only if he really is on the other side, but bring the Innocence back…and tell my sweet Lenalee that her dear brother wants her back safe and sound." Then the line went dead.

* * *

**Vote for your favorite pairing by review or the poll on my pageXD**


	3. Confusion III

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything yet.....**

**

* * *

**

**Deceptions**

_Chapter 3: Confusion III_

After the three exorcists fled from the battle scene, a mob slowly started to form around the café, as more police officers came. Rhode and Allen managed to slip away quite easily, changing back to their normal forms. After all, who would believe that two children almost blew down the entire building? Children of their minister no less.

Shocked, the by-standers stood curiously at the wreckage, as medics took the police officers and the woman that Rhode stabbed to a hospital. How horrible, who could do this? They murmured. While trying to get past the police force for a closer look at the damage.

However, it was not long until the townspeople shifted uneasily, as after they snapped out of their stupor, realizing that the criminals had yet to be caught. Within an hour, the streets were fairly empty, people stared out of their windows for any signs of strange movement.

They walked down the street, dust gathering at their feet, knowing that people followed their movements, being the last several people on the street. A hurried man walked by, in his hands carried goods that he sold on his souvenir stand.

"Hey kids, what are you doing here? You should go back to your parents! They must be worried!" he told them, as he scurried down the street, before making a turn and disappeared from their sight. The sun was about the set down, warm colors blended in with each other, interweaving. It would have been a beautiful sight, if the crimson red not reminded Allen of blood.

Rhode was still spinning in circles, skipping near him, leading them towards the center of the town, the last rays of sunshine shining down onto a huge fountain. However, there was already a group of people there. They were waiting for them, except this time there were five people rather than three. They were standing in a line, their Innocence activated, looking cautious, as they started at the odd pair. It wasn't long before the silence in the town was broken.

"Why are you with them?" A girl asked. It was direct, no hidden meanings and yet it was a question so deliriously outrageous that if he answered them with the truth, they probably won't believe it. He couldn't even believe it himself. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when a soft melody echoed.

It was a high soprano voice, somewhat sorrowful, somewhat alluring. He couldn't help but turn towards the sound. It seemed like he wasn't the only one. They too, turned towards the voice, slowly walking towards it. They turned a corner, arriving at an already dark alleyway. Ahead of them, a translucent figure danced in the darkness. In the middle of the figure, a small ball of light glowed a pale green. _Innocence. _It was completely still for a second, as they stared at the hypnotizing light, before chaos reigned.

It was a whirl of black jackets, colorful candles that darted around them, and a flash of white. And a small girl who stood above it all, watching. It was during this confusion, that she started walking towards the Innocence. The translucent figure was still dancing, singing, as if oblivious of the fight. She reached the figure, smirked, before reaching her hand towards the light source, itching to destroy it.

"MIRANDA, NOW." A yell echoed through the empty alley. One dark haired exorcist jumped down seemingly out of nowhere before casting a shield-like appearance wall between the small girl and the figure. The small girl blinked several times, before an amused look appeared on her face.

"You know…this really _is_ fun! You guys think that casting a time shield won't allow anything through…but have you forgotten? I can move through time and-" She was cut off by an extremely unusual strong gust of wind. She turned around to see that the rest of the exorcists had gathered around Allen, forming a circle around him, as if cutting him any place he could escape from. The wind slowly gathered in the middle, until it looked as if Allen was in the middle of a tornado.

The wind had forced Allen to stop in his tracks, making him to put a hand up to his face to block the wind, while trying not to get blown away. In that split second, something hard had clobbered at the back of his head. There was a sharp pain, dark spots appeared in his vision, before all was turned black.

"ALLEN!" She yelled, running towards her now unconscious brother. She fought her way past another exorcist. However, before she could reach him, Lenalee managed to pick him up and fled at the speed of sound, the other exorcists followed her on Lavi's hammer as Rhode blanked out for a second, shock seeping in from her brother disappearing. She started to run after them, when a faint voice appeared in her head.

_Rhode, retrieve the Innocence!_

_TYKI, THEY GOT OUR BROTHER. DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM?_ She thought, exasperated. She never felt so helpless.

Her anger seeped through. She had been too careless! She ought to have known they wouldn't have targeted her, but Allen instead, since their attacks wouldn't work against her.

_It's orders. You know you won't be able to catch up to the girl…besides, they won't hurt Allen…they still don't know he's a Noah right?_

And if they did, Rhode would have to say good bye to another one of her siblings. She cringed at the thought, before stomping to the figure, grabbing the Innocence away. It disappeared with one mournful cry, but Rhode ignored it. She crushed the little sphere in her hands, until it was all but particles of dust, swirling around her. There was nothing she could do. And when she can, she will hunt down that girl, who had escaped from her once too many times. Her temper flared as the scene kept replaying in her mind. _Damn you, exorcists!_

**.x. .X. .x.**

_First Class Compartment; Train_

It didn't take them long to go back to headquarters. The threat of an angry Noah following them was enough of an incentive for them to push past their limits, zipping through town after town, not bothering to stop. A few akuma appeared, alarming them whether or not a Noah was there as well, but it was one false alarm after another.

When they finally stopped, it was dawn, and their kidnapped conformer still hadn't woken up. They were exhausted out of their minds, as they hadn't slept for the past 36 hours. They slouched on the velvet covered seats.

"Yu, I think you hit him on the head too hard."

"Che! The stupid moyashi deserved it! And don't you _dare_ call me Yu, unless you want to _get die._" He growled, before looking back outside the window of their train. They were too exhausted from traveling all night, but stopping for too long in one place would have been dangerous.

"Lenalee-chan, do you think it was okay for us to leave the Innocence for the Noah to retrieve…? I mean…" Miranda spoke softly, still quite shaken from the events.

"No…Nii-san said the priority should be getting him…" she looked towards Allen, still sleeping. "Since we won't know if we will ever find a conformer for that piece of Innocence, and we are dangerously low on the number of exorcists-" She stopped, as a groan echoed through the compartment.

"Ughh." The white haired boy stirred, before slowly sitting up, a hand gripping his head. _It hurts!_ His head pounded, it was hard to think straight. What happened? Where was he? He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to make a connection if this is reality or a dream, since sitting around him were all the exorcists, now staring at him. But unfortunately for Allen, no matter how many times he blinked, the same result stared at him in the face.

_Oh. Shit._

_

* * *

_

**Vote for your favorite pairing - btw for anyone reading this and thinking 'man, she's desperate' I'm not. The reason why there's not much of me talking is because chapters 1-9 we uploaded on the same day.**


	4. Restless

**Not mine yet....**

**

* * *

**

**Deceptions**

_Chapter 4: Restless_

Kanda Yuu doesn't trust others easily. Yet something was definitely off with the white-haired boy that they brought along. He didn't know what it was, but it was bothering him-as if his gut was telling him that he should not be trusted. _Enemy, enemy _it screamed. But he did not say anything. After all, those idiots are lapping up at every word _he_ said. Hell, if the boy told them the Earl was not fat they would believe him. However, he still could not help but feel that bringing the boy instead of killing him was a grave mistake, one they will surely regret in the future. He definitely wasn't ready to let go all of his defenses quite yet.

**.x. .X. .x.**

_First Class Compartment  
Train, Four Hours Earlier._

His response was not expected. At all.

When he awakened, the entire compartment fell silent, watching him rise, a hand over a small bump on his head. They tensed as he looked up.

They all awaited for his reaction after he surveyed the room, prepared to restrain the newcomer with brute force if deemed necessary.

"T-thank God!" He said.

_...What?!_

"Thank you for taking me away from them!" He continued. The boy looked honestly relieved. The exorcists just sat in stunned silence. They weren't prepared for _this_ kind of conversation. They just stared at him, their brains still not quite registering the sentence the boy just uttered. More silence followed.

"W-wait what are you talking about...? You _wanted_ us to take you away...?" Lavi looked at him incredulously. Then suddenly, the answer he couldn't find before was all starting to make sense to him.

"Yes! They were _making_ me work for them since they were threatening they would have killed the entire town!" He nodded as he looked at them with innocent eyes. The exorcists took another minute to recollect themselves. _Was he lying? No...that was near impossible. His heartbeat remained the same...no nervous looks...and he really _did _look relieved._

Either this boy was telling the truth or he was damn good liar. And _no_ human can lie with such skill.

"So... wait...let me get this straight...they forced you to work for them or else they would have killed all the civilians?"

The white-haired nodded.

The exorcists breathed a sigh of relief, except for Kanda who was still glaring at the boy. After all, he had shown no sign of him lying. Even Lavi, who was noticing his every move was satisfied with this story. He turned to Kanda who was still glaring, and whispered so that the boy couldn't hear them.

"You know, this story makes sense. He would've turned into a Fallen One by now if he really did side with the Noahs. But I guess he didn't really betray us if he was doing it for the sake of the lives of civilians. Besides, there was no sign of lying on his face."

Lavi then went back to turn his attention from the boy, questioning his life with the Noahs, and started to crack a few jokes now that the heavy tension from before had disappeared. The five of them gradually started to chat away with increasing ease as Kanda just "Che'd" and looked back outside the window.

The facts may add up, and the kid had shown no signs of lying, but his instinct was still screaming at their naiveity that they were doing something horribly careless.

**.x. .X. .x.**

_Black Order Headquarters, Entrance._

_Really, they are so gullible_. Allen mused how easy it was to earn the exorcists' trust as he walked from the end of the tunnel, now approaching the tall, dark tower. After his little act, four of the exorcists believed him completely, already talking amiably with him. On the other hand, Allen noticed the asian sword-bearer of the group tended to always glare rather darkly. But then again, Allen observed that from the moment he met him, the guy _always_ glared. Nonetheless, he had to be on his guard.

They walked up a rather steep hill, Lenalee leading ahead of them to where the gate was, almost skipping her way up. Suddenly, she stopped and a surprised scream pierced through the tranquil of the forest.

The other five ran up to meet where the girl was, who was looking petrified.

On the top of the hill, where the tallest tree stood hang a rather old man wearing what seemed to be an exorcist outfit, except lined with gold, crucified. They ran up to him, only to discover he was dead. It was hardly surprising, as there were countless wounds upon his body, bones shattered, flesh punctured, blood still running out of some wounds. Allen looked at the body, and flinched. It was clear who done this, and it was also clear he died a slow, painful death. After getting over their initial shock, two of them started to take the body down, when they noticed something much more gruesome.

On his body, carved on his chest with what seemed like something extremely hot with burn marks around the wounds, still gleaming red were the words: _The next stage has been set, so prepare yourselves, damn exorcists!_

**.x. .X. .x.**

_Estate, Dining Room._

Rhode Kamelot was in a terrible mood. Her foster father, Sheryl mirrored hers. Afterall, they just lost rather a close family member to none other than their enemy. The two sat around an enormous round marble table, lit by a few candles and waited patiently as more and more of their family members filtered through the double doors. Finally, the Earl came in as well, sitting next to Rhode, his favorite child.

A few maids, who were really akuma brought their dinner, resulting with Skin complaining why his steak wasn't sweet. It felt like it was any other family gathering. However, there was still something missing...or rather, _someone_.

"Earl-tama...why _can't_ we bring Allen back? He barely has complete control over his powers right now...being with the exorcists could be dangerous." She frowned, slightly whining at the previous order the Earl issued. Rhode was still rather worried about her brother. Not to mention it was partly her fault. She sighed, Noahs weren't supposed to feel _guilty_. But still, who was she going to play games with now? She probably would have ripped down the entire tower out of her frustration. Thankfully however, her latest mission made her feel _much_ better.

"Hee! That's right! How are we supposed to know if he won't turn on us?"

"My adorable son will neve-"

"Now, now children, settle down. There's a reason why we aren't getting Allen back from those exorcists. Why, he can be our little spy from the very core of those hateful exorcists. Our little Noah of Deception won't betray us. After all, family _always_ comes first."


	5. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: Nothing yet**

**

* * *

  
**

**Deceptions**

_Chapter 5: Suspicions_

It was no surprise that Allen Walker was the one everyone wanted to blame. Right after stepping into the Order, glares were passed, whispers exchanged. It was quite obvious he was the main suspect. Even the four exorcists that had believed him whole-heartedly was a bit weary, however Lenalee had managed to convince her brother not to release Allen's background to the higher-ups, fearing what they might do to someone that had relations to Noahs. Even if they were an exorcist.

"Che, what do you want baka usagi?" Kanda glared at the Bookman Junior who had led him and Lenalee to a corridor.

"Don't you think its a bit suspicious? I mean...he didn't _look_ like he was lying...but now that I rethink some things, it doesn't seem right..." He whispered, fearing that someone may overhear.

"Wha-What do you mean Lavi?"

"Like how the Noah actually seemed to _care_ when we took him away...if he was just someone they were forcing to do things for them, I don't think they would have actually cared so much."

"Well...I think we might be rushing the conclusion just because General Yeegar died...I mean, the Noah could have been angry because we took away someone who could have been beneficial to them..."she replied, unsure. She didn't want to believe that the boy had more of a connection to the Noahs than what he had stated.

"What about you? What do you think Yuu-chan?"

"You really want to die don't you, rabbit?" He glared. "Tch. Whatever. I'm not trusting that Moyashi." And with that, he turned the opposite way, walking towards the training grounds. Lavi and Lenalee followed him. Little did they know they were being followed as well.

Stepping out of the shadows, Allen didn't look worried at all. In fact, his expression was blank.

"Guess I will have to work harder to deceive them, huh?"

**.x. .X. .x.**

Supervisor Komui Lee was in a predicament. He knew the boy that had just joined the organization was abnormal, even in exorcist standards. Yet, his sister had warned him not to let out any information about the boy's relationship with the Noah in order to not let out another stream of accusations and gossip, circulate in the Order.

But he wasn't quite so sure if he completely trusted him to be so close to his beloved younger sister quite yet. In fact, he barely placed any of his trust on the boy. Hevlaska's words after she had examined him still rang in his ears.

_"That boy...something is strange about him." She spoke softly after they had left. _

_"What do you mean?" He looked up from his clipboard, recording the results. "His synchronization rate is quite amazing, and-"_

_"No...it's more as if I can't read his future like I can with everyone else."_

_"So the prophecy you gave to the Grand Generals was...?"_

_"Yes, I merely made one up from what I could see, it felt as if something in him was forbidding my innocence to work. When I tried, the vision I should have becomes blurry."_

_"It could have something to do with his curse..."_

_"I thought of that as well...however, I do not believe that is the _case_...Kanda Yuu too, has a curse, but it did not place any restrictions on my power. I feel it is something else, but I can't quite place what it is." She noted Komui's growing concern. "But I don't believe we should place the blame of the late General's death on him without any solid evidence first."_

No other tests showed any abnormalities, with the exception of the curse he had, with a shape of a pentacle that could mistake him for an akuma. However, that particular curse after more through examination, held nothing that might benefit the Earl. In fact, it probably benefits the Order instead.

_Did they keep him by their side so we can't use him to our advantage?_ _No...they could have killed him instead. _He gulped down another cup of coffee. After having him under survaillance for a week, he done nothing that might set off alarms. This entire case was puzzling him. Maybe he really was innocent, and he was overthinking it. Maybe that's what the Noahs want them to do. Claim Allen Walker was a heretic.

_Nothing adds up..._

He groaned, before shifting through a pile of papers on his desk, looking for any kind of documentation on the boy's past, again.

The door to his office creaked open, a scientist stepped in, in one hand a stack of papers, the other a rather thick folder. He slowly walked over to him, careful not to trip over any of the books that were littered around the room.

"Supervisor Komui, here, these are all the papers we could find with anything dealing with the new exorcist, Walker." He handed Komui the large stack of papers. It was probably going to be a long night.

"Oh, and here's a new mission that came in from the Finders in Switzerland." He handed him the folder, after he managed to stuff the other stack of papers on the corner of his desk.

Komui flipped through the folder, containing multiple pictures until something had caught his eye. _Noah sighting? _He furrowed his brows. Out of a group of six finders, five were dead?

_October 21st: After going after reports of increasing mysterious deaths of people's disappearance, only leaving their clothes behind, however when we had arrived, there were no akuma. Instead, we saw a Noah. We attempted to follow his movements, however the next day, Edward was found dead outside our inn. We found out that his heart was ripped out..._

He continued reading the report, gruesome details of how they had died one by one. However, one line caught his attention.

_October 25th: We had managed to overhear him talking to someone, (probably an akuma) muttering something about revenge._

Revenge? Something was strange here. He re-read the report, however that was the one thing that kept sticking out in his mind whenever he re-read it. Something about this Noah's appearance had to do with the boy. He was sure of it.

And that was why he was going to send him on that mission.


	6. Mask

**Disclaimer: No own**

**God this is getting depressing...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Deceptions**

_Chapter 6: Mask_

_He had taken her aside after their mission briefing when everyone else had left._

_"My dear Lenalee, I don't want to send you on this mission, but in the case where we have been fooled-"_

_"Nii-san, you worry too much I doubt..."_

_"No Lenalee. I'm serious." She looked at her brother, who was looking at her with an extremely serious face. "I can't trust him completely yet. There's just-so much we don't know about him."_

_"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." She smiled warmly at him, before turning to leave._

_"Keep an eye on him Lenalee, and be careful!" _

_"I'll come back home soon, brother!" _

**.x. .X. .x.**

_Train Compartment._

It was so bluntly obvious the four exorcists with him were all suspicious of him with all the nervous glances being passed around. But he pretended he didn't see their poorly disguised intentions and continued to act like nothing was wrong.

_Damn it Rhode, did you have to make your move right when I get to their headquarters?_

Now it just may take longer than usual to gain their trust. But it was still something that could be done.

"Hey Allen, aren't you hungry?" Lavi asked, as he came into the compartment carrying an impossibly large load of food. "We didn't exactly eat breakfast since we had to leave. Well, at least I didn't."

"Thanks!" He gratefully took most of the food, slumping down onto the red plush cushions, earning him a glare from Kanda as he stuffed a second sandwich in his mouth. He turned his head back into the window as silence came over the compartment again except for the munching of food. There was just one problem with this mission.

He sighed inaudibly as he finished his last (and seventh) sandwich. What if one of those foolish akumas called him _Master Noah_ in front of those exorcists?

"So...how are we going about this mission?" His stupor was broken by Lenalee, who had begun to sift through the thick folder they had received.

"The most logical way to proceed this would be to stop for the night a town or two before our destination to get some rest before we fight the akuma, and a possible Noah or two." An old balding man with one strand tied into a high ponytail stated. Yet the one everyone shot a glance at him at the mention of Noah.

"I'll be fine." He gave them a smile, and they forced a smile back before going back to the discussion. However, the "Bookman" kept an eye on him, as if trying to see through his soul. Not as if he will ever succeed.

The train pulled to a slowly pulled to a halt, as passengers scurried out to their destination.

"Well, if we're going to do this Gramp's way, we better get going." They took their baggage with ease, slowly walking out of the platform.

**.x. .X. .x.**

They were in yet another rather cheap inn, as the last rays of the afternoon sun shone through the small window perched above their beds.

"Tch, why the hell did the idiot give us such a easy mission with _beansprout_?" Working in teams did not work well for him, especially if he got sent on _two_ team missions in a row. What's the point in stalking down a few akuma with five exorcists? Given, one of them was very suspicious.

"Yuu-baka, it's because of the Noa-" He quickly dodged downwards as the sword almost impaled him, shooting him a glare that could kill.

"Did you just call me by my first name, Usagi?"

"You two! Stop fighting!" Lenalee came out of the bathroom to see the Japanese swinging his sword towards his "best friend." She proceeded to push Kanda away from Lavi to save the red-haired from getting slashed open.

"Heh, thanks Lenalee I thought I was a goner...and where's Allen? Weren't you watching him? And where's Panda?"

"Eh? He said he was going to get some food. Bookman is at the town library."

"Wasn't that over an hour ago?"

Lenalee's eyes went wide as she looked at the clock. It was indeed almost over an hour ago when Allen asked to get food. It shouldn't take that long...unless...

"I'm going to go find him!" She called back, as she ran out the door, as the various possibilities started to flow into her head.

**.x. .X. .x.**

"Al-len~! How's living with them?" The small girl cheerfully dragged her brother to an alleyway.

"Rhode! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, keeping an eye on you. They're getting suspicious you know."

"Well, I say that was _your _fault since you killed a general right on their doorsteps before I even earned their trust."

"Hmph! Don't blame it on me! Besides, me and Tyki came up with a plan to get you on their good side."

"Oh really? Are you sure it won't just make me even more suspicious?"

"Do you trust us or not?" She frowned, and a fancy door materialized behind her. "Besides, I already told the Akuma to make you fooooood."

He sighed, before he gave in and followed her through the door.

**.x. .X. .x.**

She anxiously flew over the town for the last ten minutes, yet she couldn't find the white-haired boy. Her eyes strained as darkness slowly settled through the town. No one else in her group had a glimpse of their missing teammate either.

Where in the world is he?


	7. Beginning of the End

**Hopefully no one reads these half assed disclaimers 'cause they've all been the same.....**

**

* * *

**

**Deceptions**

_Chapter 7: Beginning of the End_

"Uh huh." The boy sat on an elegantly carved chair in front of a rather large table eating various baked goods, his now black hair covered his ashen grey features, eyes of liquid gold.

Silently, a woman dressed in maid clothes brought over another batch of freshly baked muffins to the table, before bowing and departing, a black star marked on her forehead.

"Really! And then you will earn their trust and kill them and you can _finally_ come home!" She was practically jumping on her seat.

"Rhode...I can't do that...those aren't the Earl's orders." She stopped bouncing as she heard that, pouting.

"But Alllllleeeennnnnn, why can't we just kill them all off? It's not like we lack the power or anything. We can make that stupid organization disappear like that!" She snapped her fingers for an added effect.

"Well...the Earl said they'll just rebuild and rebuild even if we do defeat them again and again...we can't make our move until we find the heart." He forked another piece of cake.

"So? We can just defeat them now, and while they're rebuilding we can go find the heart! And then-" However, she was cut off, as Allen abruptly stood up, quickly heading towards the exit of the space, quickly changing back to his "white" side.

"Allennn where are you going?"

"Lost track of time! Rhode, make sure you tell the Akuma not to recognize me in front of them okay?"

He quickly opened the door and walked back into now the cool evening air. Up above, he saw a streak of green in the sky. They were definitely looking for him. He sighed, before speeding up, walking towards what he remembered as their inn.

_Turn left...turn right...right..._

"A-Allen-kun?" A breathless Lenalee appeared before him.

"Lenalee? What are you doing here?"

"Well...you didn't come back after awhile...so I-we thought you got lost..." She didn't say it directly, but the doubt in her statement was clear.

"Sorry! I got lost then I saw this food stand so..." He smiled, as he attempted to shake off her doubts and fears.

It wasn't quite enough to make her completely convinced, but it was enough that he wasn't questioned any further. They walked towards their inn, as he rehearsed in his head his role in the plan that would be put into action.

**.x. .X. .x.**

_Lugano, Switzerland_

The five arrived at the town nestled away in the mountains by noon the next day. Despite its lush appearance from the river, a dark feeling hung around the town, as if death were to claim whoever that dared to step within its boundaries. To their surprise however, the entire town was not overrun by akuma. In fact, Allen's eye didn't detect any. After walking around the entire town, the group was more than irritated.

"The hell? He just sent us here because _several stupid Finders _were suspicious?"

"Yuu calm do-" He was cut off, as a sword nearly swiped him at the head, which led to a short game of cat and mouse before the Bookman interfered, kicking his disciple on the head.

"Allen-kun, do you see anything yet?"

"No...nothing North of here either."

_Be on the alert._

"Huh. Really, you think from the look of this town, there'll be at least one akuma on the loose." He rubbed his head where Bookman had kicked him, catching up with the rest of the group that were heading towards the heart of the town. Its occupants looked frightened, as if something had happened before their arrival; some of them acting as if they had seen a ghost.

_He may be lying._

Suddenly, his eye reacted, towards a dark-looking cloud that was heading towards them from the mountains. As the cloud drew closer, they realized it was akuma. At least a hundred-most likely more. All level ones or level twos, weapons firing towards the small town, as its inhabitants tried to run for cover as few were turned into dust as poison overtook their bodies.

_And if he is_

They activated their Innocence, charging towards the mass of machinery that came at them, those that laughed at their eventual doom even as they were broken into pieces.

_Then what do we do?_

"Lavi, behind you!" Allen killed off a level two that was about to strike towards the red-haired. Most of the akuma were keeping a distance away from their master in disguise; not daring to attack him. Thankfully, none of them noticed as they were busy trying to fend off groups of akuma at once.

_Isn't it obvious?_

At a distance away, another rumble was heard, as a group of level threes emerged from the mountains, who had used the lower levels to weaken the exorcists. Standing amongst them, a man stood, taking one last drag before dropping a cigarette as he glided towards them. Smiling, he approached towards the center of their proposed stage.

_We kill him._

"Long time no see, boy."

_No one knew it then,_

_But it was probably then_

_That really marked_

_The Beginning_

_Of the End._


	8. Puppeteer

**Woohoo! This is the last adopted chapter!XD yes!**

**Disclaimer: same thing as before**

**

* * *

  
**

**Deceptions**

_People are the actors on the world's stage_

_Play with their emotions_

_Judgments_

_Loyalties_

_And you'll be the playwright._

_Chapter 8: Puppeteer_

It's been two days since the battle, and yet I still wasn't sure how we made through the battle alive. And every time I tried to call up the details, I'll remember the battle-yet..._yet_ there's this twisted feeling in my chest that something wasn't right. But no matter how many times I try to replay the scenes in my mind, the events became a sea of fog, and yet, it is as if I cannot help but _trusting_ him.

---

"There're more of them coming from all directions!"

And sure enough, as Lavi looked up from the scene of massacre, dark clouds of akuma had enclosed upon them. The sky started to darken, as hundreds of them descended.

The small town that once stood at the edge of the mountains was close to being a pile of rubble. Dust and bodies littered the ground. They hoped there would at least be some survivors left, if they survived themselves.

They started to slow down as they made pointless, careless mistakes. Scratches, bruises they could have avoided covered their legs, arms, bodies. None of the wounds were fatal-they could barely feel them. But, as the fatigue slowly built up as they started fighting the newly arrived reinforcements, they felt as if the battle was hopeless.

The Noah would just continue to call upon more akuma, won't he?

The akuma started to circle around the entire town, cornering them in.

"They never send so many at once!" Lenalee sounded a bit hysterical, and was slowing down dramatically, as she dodged another bullet in the air. But the masses of them didn't seem to get any smaller. If anything, they were growing, swelling with every passing minute.

She turned her head towards the far side of the battlefield, where Allen Walker was engaged in battle with the Noah.

"You know boy, the Earl wasn't happy when you ran away from us." However, he gained no reply from his opponent as they continued to trade blows.

---

_"If I take down the Noah, the akuma will most likely disperse...it's our only chance with so many." _

_"Why can't we all focus on him?"_

_"No, we'll just end up clashing to each other-, besides I'm the only one that know his power."_

_"What if we take down the akuma then the Noah?" _

_"That won't work, Lenalee. We'll be too exhausted from the akuma battles to fight the Noah, even if it's five against one." _

_"That's because you're just useless idiot."_ _He dodged a bullet aimed at his right shoulder. "And why the hell would we trust this beansprout? You were with them!"_

_No one spoke after Kanda's sudden statement. _

_"What do you have to lose trusting me? It's our only way, isn't it?"_

_They each killed several more, but the numbers weren't decreasing. _

_Finally, the Bookman spoke up as the situation turned even more dire. The Noah was still leisurely walking towards them, as if he had all the time in the world. "The boy is right. To continue fighting like this will just diminish our chances of survival."_

_"But that's _insane! _We're trusting someone we barely know-" They stopped, as they realized the Noah was only a few feet away from them, a look of utter amusement on his face._

_"Now, who's first?" _

_---_

They clashed again, the sound echoing through the battlefield. It was a dance where no one gained any ground. Instead, it was a battle of endurance, but still, neither faltered. Instead, it was the exorcists that started to slow down bit by bit as they slowly exhausted themselves as metal rammed into their bodies.

Yet, dubious thoughts started to crawl into their minds, as they watched the higher leveled akuma contently floating by, watching them get weakened further.

_**Why**__ aren't they coming down to finish us off?_

_**Why**__ are they going easy on us?_

_**Why **__are we still alive?_

Lavi bashed another level two on its head with his hammer, when suddenly a sound reverberated throughout the city, a melody. He looked at the old man, and he too had his brows furrowed. As he was about to mouth something, he was suddenly falling, yet he could no longer hear the battlefield-and no one was attacking him. It was as if the world had gone mute. He tried to turn around to face his comrades, but his body weighed him down, until the last sight he saw was the fading outline of a Noah.

_He won..._yet something was very off in the future bookman's mind. Not that he remembered any of it. Instead, he dreams erased and rewrote reality.

**.x. .X. .x.**

_Inn. _

Sunlight filtered into the small inn, where three people lay unconscious. A boy with some bandages set on the edge of a bed.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"As if I'll trust you enough to do that." In the corner of the room, a figure was meditating, a sword leaning against the wall, a pile of unnecessary bandages were piled onto the floor.

Allen did not say anything, although the fact that his flawless illusion did not gain his trust threw him slightly off.

"I can't go anywhere anyway you know, idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" The man glared angrily for several moments. "Che, useless new recruits..." he muttered, before getting up and putting on his exorcist jacket.

"Do anything funny and I swear I will make you wish you never lived."

"Don't worry." He smiled, as the man slammed the door.

**.x. .X. .x.**

"Took you long enough, boy." He was leaning against a building, wearing his infamous top hat, staring into the cloudless sky as Allen approached him in the deserted small town square.

"It took awhile for me to convince them it was safe to go outside."

"Ah, it's alright. Just have to give you something." He reached into his breast pocket, pulling out something and stuffing it into Allen's hand.

"What the-" he opened his fisted hand a bit, only to have a golden streak shoot up towards him. He quickly regained his posture after the initial shock, and grabbed it by its tail so it wouldn't fly away.

"You _actually_ caught him?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. We lost Cross, but we got this little thing. Oh, and before I forget, Rhode wants you home for dinner tomorrow. You should come, you know how she gets when she doesn't get what she wants." He smiled, before turning around, and without another word, a swirl of black and blue wings swallowed him and disappeared altogether.

Allen was left alone in the faint moonlight, absentmindedly staring at the small thing struggling against his pull, biting his gloved hands.

_There is no truth in the world_

_Only the lies that make up the truth._

_

* * *

_

**Just as a reminder this story has no pairing as of yet so if you want one just go to the poll on my page or post it in a review k?**


	9. Black Lies I

**Hey everyone! I've finally written a chapter! Though I think it's not very good though.... but anyways, you may notice a gap or something from the other chapters to this one, just tell me and I'll try to fix it  
**

**Warning: I pick on Timcanpy for a little bit, I love the little guy to death but it just had to happen  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, nor do I own the idea but I did write the chapter though - that's gotta count for something right?**

* * *

**Deceptions**

_If the race of man were as intelligent as they claimed_

_They would have never succumbed_

_To the atrocities they have created_

_Nor the dark deceptions _

_That led them deeper into a world wrought with pain and lies_

_Chapter 9: Black Lies I_

"Where in bloody hell is that stupid little golem?!" Allen hissed as he wandered the dark halls of the Black Order. The group had only arrived back a few hours ago, and within the minutes that it had taken to get from the docks to the entrance hall Cross' golem – Timcanpy he recalled from it's recordings – had escaped from his grasp.

It had been three hours since he started his search, it was past midnight, and he was starting to get very stressed out. The damn thing made him miss dinner with Rhode and Tyki, and if he didn't find it soon who knows what could happen if someone else did.

Allen hastened his steps as his eyes searched around him for a flash of gold.

"Timcanpy!" he shouted as loud as he could while being quiet enough not to alert anyone who may be wandering in the empty halls. "Timcanpy, where are you?"

Just as he was starting to turn into the next hallway he saw a yellow blur zip across the hall towards one of the windows that stood slightly ajar. Turning quickly and dashing towards it Allen slammed the window on the golem's tail as it tried to fly outside.

"Oh no you don't!" Grabbing the little golem by its tail Allen successfully caught the golden menace. "Finally," he sighed looking down at the golem in slight annoyance as it tried to, once again, be free. "You're a slippery little fellow aren't you?"

With Timcanpy still struggling in his grasp Allen turned and walked off towards his room while trying to keep a hold on the golem. It wasn't long before he reached it; opening the door quietly he quickly crossed over to the simple bed, pulling out an empty box from under it and stuffing the little golem in it so that it couldn't get out.

"Whew," Allen leaned back onto the bed and shut his eyes, letting a small amount of relief seep into his bones.

He knew he wasn't out of the woods yet though, it wasn't enough that he had caught and kept Cross' golem. The thing was more of a liability more than anything right now. He had told his comrades that he had finally found 'Tim', the golem that his 'Master' had left behind when he left so that Allen could find his own way to the Black Order.

He skimmed over the details of course, of the trip and the 'capture', luckily they took his word for now since it was late and they were tired. Komui had reassured any doubts when he said that he would check out Timcanpy's memory the next day – or today actually, it was 2:00 AM.

And that was what his current problem was; _Timcanpy had no memory of Allen_. There was no way Allen could prove he was General Cross' apprentice as he now claimed when the General's own golem had no memory of him. Because of that he was currently screwed, and if he was anyone else he would have already ran, but he wasn't anyone else.

A small smile crept onto his lips as he sat up, opening his eyes to the bare dark walls of his small bedroom.

_He was Allen Walker._

Picking up the shaking box by his bed side, he set the box down beside him, his smile widened a bit.

_He was a Noah._

His skin grew dark as black crosses etched themselves on the once pale skin of his forehead.

_The Noah of Deception._

**-x.X.x-**

"Good morning Allen-kun," Lenalee greeted when Allen stepped into Komui's office with a tame Timcanpy trailing behind him. "Tim seems to have calmed down now." She laughed as the golem planted itself on her head.

"Heh, I guess he has," Allen replied. The golem had gone through a drastic change during the night; going from an uncontrollable mess that seemed to want nothing to do with him, to a calm and happy little golem that adored him. It was a change that everyone had commented on; Allen just brushed it off saying:

"He was probably just a bit too excited or something, Tim is like that."

Lenalee smiled and nodded as she played with Timcanpy's wings, then she looked up at him.

"You're here for Nii-san right?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to check out Timcanpy's memory today so I came to drop him off. Do you know where he is?"

"You're in luck this morning Allen-kun, Nii-san's already awake – he's down at the Science Section probably bugging Reever or something, hee hee."

"Thanks Lenalee!" Allen said waving goodbye as he took off towards his new destination. Timcanpy quickly escaped from Lenalee and flew over to him plopping himself in his white hair.

**-x.X.x-**

Not long afterwards, Allen had found Komui wandering around the Science Section sipping his coffee with sleepy eyes. Allen quickly made his way over to him, smiling at the rants of the people around him, all complaining about Komui's lack of working again.

"Komui-san!" Allen called, grabbing said man's attention.

"Allen-kun, good morning," he said as he stifled a yawn with his white sleeve. "What are you doing here this morning?"

"You wanted to see Tim didn't you?" he questioned the man wondering just how awake he really was.

"Really?" Komui really did look quite confused for a few seconds. Then suddenly he slammed his fist on his other hand in a moment of realization, "oh!" effectively spilling his coffee all over the stone floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my precious baby sister's coffee!!! NOOOO!!!!"

As all this happened, Allen, as well as anyone else in the area, truly wondered how a man like this could have become the Supervisor of the Black Order. Then he remembered everything and everyone else in the Black Order and realized that this was the norm here. And that thought disturbed him.

_1 hour later…_

After Komui had finally calmed down, with the help of Lenalee and Chief Reever, he had led Allen back to his office.

"I hope you don't mind my probing Allen-kun," Komui said smiling at him, as he expertly wove his way over the paper littered floor. "It's all normal procedure, you know?"

"Don't worry about it," Allen replied with his now trademark smile as he bade good bye to him.

Leaving Timcanpy with anyone wasn't a problem anymore since he took the liberty of altering its memory. He was extra careful to make it seem believable and leave half truths since this was a valuable piece and he couldn't afford any one doubting it. That golem's memory could've destroyed any trust he'd ever gained, but with its new memories it guaranteed him a place here no matter how much anyone would like to not trust him.

After all humans trusted their eyes more than they would ever trust another's words.

* * *

**I was not to fond of that ending, could've been better but I'm not in the mood to make it better right now so bleh**. **I would love it if you reviewed (flames will be used to make smores ****:)****yum)**

**And if you want a to vote for a pairing put it in a review or go to my page there should be a poll up bye for nowXD**


End file.
